Alexander
by Fuka Ozmafia
Summary: "Cuando eres eterno pierdes la habilidad de sorprenderte después de un par de siglos, pues lo has visto todo o eso crees, pero Alec me había demostrado que nunca era tarde para sentir nuevas emociones, para enamorarme tan intensamente como lo estaba de él, para vivir mas plenamente que nunca en mi extensa vida..." -Oneshot Malec-


NDA: ¡Hola! Me inspire para este fic después de leer "The Magnus Bane chronicles" ame ese libro, en especial las dos historias malec! y pues me leí harto historias de ellos aquí y en wattpad XD

Este fanfic no tiene una ambientación en especifico pero yo diría que entra en algún momento después de la reconciliación de Magnus y Alec o bien después de la muerte de Sebastian. Esta narrado alternando el punto de vista de uno y otro porque me gusta escribir así XD no siempre pero si con esta pareja.

Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

El día era ciertamente nublado y frío, el sol apenas se filtraba entre la nubes de aquel invernal día de enero. La ciudad apenas amanecía y se podría ver el gentío ir y venir por todas partes, empezar el día escolar, laboral o todo lo contrarío recién terminando el turno nocturno de trabajo.

En una pintoresca cafetería que curiosamente abría a las primeras horas de la mañana se encontraba nuestro apuesto cazador de sombras. Su cabello que ya le hacia falta un corte caía lacio sobre sus ojos con ese color carbón que contrastaba con su piel de porcelana que en esta mañana mostraba unas ligeras pero notorias ojeras bordeando sus bellisimos ojos color azul.

Se lo veía algo incomodo jugando con el borde de su gastado suéter gris que llevaba sobre una camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color. Miraba la hora en su celular con insistencia y también hacía la puerta que se abría ocasionalmente dejando entrar clientes al lugar.

-Cariño, listo para ordenar? -pregunto la camarera, una mujer que pasaba bastante los 30, voluptuosa y pequeña de estatura, sus cabellos de un rojo intenso y su vestimenta pin up combinaba con la ambientación cincuentosa del lugar.

-Eh?... n-no, espero a alguien -dijo serio pero incomodo

* * *

 **MAGNUS**

Estaba llegando tarde a mi cita con Alexander y me sentía algo apenado por ello pero nada podía hacer para remediarlo, me había quedado dormido después de aceptar su invitación a desayunar en compensación por cancelar nuestra cita de anoche. Nada que hacer, le había surgido trabajo y yo era muy comprensivo respecto su ocupación por obvia razones.

Ayer había sido un día agotador para mi, puesto que un cliente muy peculiar había solicitado un hechizo bastante rebuscado, que puedo decir... los mundanos son tan ocurrentes a veces...

Entre a la cafetería, tenía una hermosa ambientación de los años cincuenta.

-Me pregunto como Alexander conoce un lugar así -murmure sonriendo mientras lo divisaba en una mesa a una esquina del establecimiento

Una camarera le servia café y algo estaba hablándole, haciendo que mi niño se sintiera sumamente incomodo, se notaba en como tiraba de las mangas del suéter por debajo de la mesa.

Esos horribles suéteres que le gusta usar... a veces tengo el violento deseo de quemarlos a todos pero no puedo negar que se ve adorable cuando juega con el borde de ellos o estira sus manga en un inconsciente acto de nerviosismo que quiere disimular

Me mordí el labio mientras avanzaba hacia él, sabiendo que él no se había percatado de mi aún

* * *

 **ALEC**

Si había algo que me incomodara mas que estar rodeado de mundanos -como cuando ocasionalmente tomaba el metro- era que una mundana se me insinuara

-Cuando estes listo para ordenar me llamas cielo ... y para cualquier otra cosa también -Guiño un ojo y se retiro

-... el descaro de algunos mundanos es increíble, por el ángel si me dobla en edad probablemente... - era tonto que dijera eso porque Magnus era siglos mayor que yo y no era solo una expresión, pero bueno eso era otra cuestión. Magnus es inmortal y será joven para siempre. Suspiré con pesadez sobre ese hecho.

-...A veces hasta yo parezco mayor que él -mi visión fue tapada por un par de morenas y enjoyadas manos. Percibí una rica y exótica esencia al mismo tiempo que la embriagadora voz del gran brujo de Brooklin me causaba escalofríos al hablar a mi oído

\- ¿Quien soy? -murmuro a mi oído

Aspire su rico aroma a sándalo antes de contestar

-Magnus. llegas tarde

-Oh vamos cariño -dijo mientras retiraba sus manos y tomaba asiento frente a mi- no seas duro conmigo, no todos podemos ser madrugadores como tú

* * *

 **MAGNUS**

Le tomo un par de segundos contestar pero no creo que fuera por no saber quien era yo, ya me había dicho una vez que me reconocería donde fuera lo cual me enterneció mucho pues lo dijo sonrojándose adorablemente tal cual le esta pasando ahora

-Espero que titubearas al contestar porque mi maravillosa persona te dejo sin habla -le sonreí abiertamente y el también me sonrío negando con la cabeza

-Nada de eso y... ya te he dicho que te reconocería donde sea, eres... muy…. muy tú como para no reconocerte

-Muy yo? y que sería eso Alexander? -deslice mi mano sobre la mesa para apoyarla sobre la suya pero de inmediato se tensiono y miro de reojo el lugar- Oh vamos Alexander, cuando vas a acostumbrarte?

-Sabes que lo intento, pero me cuesta y lamento haberte hecho madrugar ... pero es que sabía que la cacería se extendería hasta la mañana o cerca de ella y quería verte -bajo la mirada a su taza vacía y tuvo la gracia de volver a sonrojarse

-Yo también me moría por verte, pero no has contestado mi pregunta - me sentía observado y no por mi sexy cazador sino por alguien mas y cuando levante la mirada efectivamente la camarera nos miraba fijamente

-Eh? -se miraba confundido- Oh... me refiero a que eres alguien con... demasiada presencia es imposible que pases desapercibido supongo -sonrió levente y como me gustaba verlo sonreír ya que él no era alguien que sonríe muy a menudo, menos una sincera y relajada sonrisa como las que me regalaba en estos momentos.

-Entiendo, tienes razón -nuestros ojos se encontraron y él volvió a sonrojarse y bajar la mirada... diablos que era adorable- Bueno, has ordenado ya? yo muero de hambre – él negó y yo le hice señas a la camarera que aún nos miraba; esta se avergonzó pero vino rápidamente

-Buenos días, que van a ordenar? -la camarera sonrío amablemente sin poder evitar casi comerse a Alexander con la mirada. Creo que debía dejarle claro a esta dama que él era MIO

* * *

 **ALEC**

Esa desvergonzada mundana volvió para tomar nuestro pedido y yo simplemente mire a Magnus dándole a entender que prefería que el pidiera por ambos, no estaba acostumbrado a estos lugares, aunque desde que empezamos a salir, él siempre me arrastraba a citas en lugares mundanos ya que según él cambiar de ambiente era lo que yo necesitaba para liberarme del estrés de mi trabajo… no negaba lo buena idea que podría ser eso pero me costaba adaptarme cuando eran lugares llenos de gente.

-Alexander, cielo, ya se que soy fascinante pero no te me quedes mirando y contéstame -me guiño un ojo y sonrió perversamente. Me había atrapado distraído y me sentía estúpido para variar

-Perdón, que me dijiste?

-Si el café negro esta bien o prefieres otra cosa? -Me miraba con sus intensos ojos felinos que solo yo podía ver, siempre usaba algún tipo de Glamour cuando estaba entre mundanos

-Si café negro esta bien, gracias -le sonreí ignorando a la camarera que miraba con mal disimulo mi mano entrelazada a la de Magnus sobre la mesa, este sonrió y desvió su atención a la mujer de pie

-Entonces sería un capuchino, un café negro, croissants y… tarta de manzana? -su mirada vuelve a mi- o tal vez unos eclaire de chocolate – lleva su mano a la barbilla- que te gustaría?

* * *

 **MAGNUS**

-Eh? ...lo que quieras esta bien, yo no se mucho de estas cosas -me sonrió apenas y le devolví la sonrisa- Oh vamos cielo necesitas reponer toda la energía gastada durante la noche – apoye la mano en mesa mientras lo observaba perversamente, sabía que se mal interpretaría mucho lo que acaba de decir y esperaba que la camarera lo pillara. -Bueno, tráeme todo lo que dije entonces.

Dicha camarera se había quedado pasmada, probablemente por lo que había dicho o bien por estar comiéndose a Alec con la mirada y es algo que comenzaba a irritarme

-Cariño se que mi novio es jodidamente sexy, ni te digo sin camisa... todo un sueño húmedo, pero me empieza a incomodar tu mirada mas allá del hecho de que deberías tener pene para captar su atención de la manera que te gustaría -la mundana parpadeo y sonrojada se fue no sin antes pedir disculpas y balbucear que enseguida nos traía nuestro pedido

-No intentes negar lo que dije -sonreí al ver su expresión

-No iba a negar nada, aunque fue terriblemente vergonzoso -dijo airadamente y yo reí

-Ah no? Y que ibas a decir entonces? No me mientas, vi tu expresión

-Solo iba a decir que no me gusta que llames "cariño" a otras personas

\- Celos? hahaha es un ataque de posesividad Alexander? Porque me encanta si es el caso.

* * *

 **ALEC**

Estaba molesto y que se riera solo lo empeoraba, siendo malditamente impulsivo me incline y lo tome de una de las solapas de su chaqueta para besarlo e incluso morderle el labio. El acepto de buenas a primeras el beso y medio sonrió contra mis labios dejándose llevar por el momento.

-Por supuesto que es un ataque de posesividad… eres MIO -respondí agitado y me acomode nuevamente en la silla tan avergonzado como molesto.

-Todo tuyo Alexander, al igual que tu me perteneces solo a mi -me guiño un ojo mientras sonreía complacido.

-Eso espero -murmure suspirando.

-Dudas de mi? -frunció el ceño pero no dejaba de sonreír por lo que supuse que me estaba tomando el pelo como usualmente lo hace.

-No, no es eso solo… me molesta… me molesta mucho a veces que seas tan amistoso con todo el mundo pero no se puede evitar tu eres tan así como yo soy como soy -suspiré

La camarera trato nuestro pedido y se retiro rápidamente, creo que las palabras de Magnus fueron suficientes para que dejara de insinuarse lo cual era un verdadero alivio.

Comencé a comer distraídamente, el estomago empezaba a gruñir y recordé que no comía desde ayer al atardecer.

* * *

 **MAGNUS**

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme siempre tenia una contestación, una reacción o algo que me dejaba tan pasmado como encantado, era algo completamente fascinante de Alexander que no espere encontrar a mis años. Cuando eres eterno pierdes la habilidad de sorprenderte después de un par de siglos, pues lo has visto todo o eso crees, pero Alec me había demostrado que nunca era tarde para sentir nuevas emociones, para enamorarme tan intensamente como lo estaba de él, para vivir mas plenamente que nunca en mi extensa vida y eso me hacía amarlo aún mas de lo que ya lo amaba.

Apoye los codos en la mesa y mientras observaba a Alexander comer, hacia rodar uno de mis anillos en mi dedo. Era un anillo especial, el anillo familiar de mi sexy cazador, me lo había regalado para nuestro último aniversario. Su gesto me había conmovido casi hasta las lagrimas porque yo sabía el significado de ese gesto y había sido hermoso, ningún regalo que pudiera yo hacerle podría igualarse.

-¿Que pasa? -me dijo mientras bebía su café

-Nada -sonreí tomando mi taza

-Me estas mirando fijamente -dijo levemente incomodo y yo solo sonreí mas sabiendo que en cualquier momento se sonrojaría como era habitual en él.

-¿No puedo mirar a mi sexy novio todo lo que yo quiera?

-C-claro que puedes Magnus pero es incomodo, tan solo me miras y me siento cohibido.

-Eso te pasa todo el tiempo, no solo cuando te miro -le sonreí perversamente- recuerdas las primeras veces que te quedaste en mi casa, pedías permiso para todo aún cuando te dije que te sintieras cómodo.

-Era tu casa! no me sentiría bien haciendo cosas sin preguntar -dijo deslizando su mano por su negrisimo cabello

-Y yo quería que te sintieras como en tu casa -repuse y de hecho temí en algún momento que él nunca se relajara en mi departamento

-Estoy muy a gusto en nuestro departamento ahora -me sonrió levemente- siempre puedo ser yo mismo allí, hay silencio, paz … y estas tú.

-Alexander... tu siempre sabes como derretirme -limpie la comisura de su boca con mi dedo el cual me lleve a la boca luego provocando sonrojos en él. Mi cazador era perfecto y amaba todo de él.

* * *

 **ALEC**

Me sentía enrojecer por sus palabras y baje la mirada sintiéndome estúpido como siempre que me ponía nervioso lo cual era para mi desgracia muy a menudo.

-Me alegra saberlo -sonreí y volví a tomar su mano por sobre la mesa

-Te debo un regalo sabes? -me sonrió también mientras entrelazábamos nuestras manos

-Eh? Un regalo? Porque?

-Habíamos quedado que sin regalos en nuestro aniversario y tu me diste un anillo -arqueo una ceja y sus felinos ojos me miraron mas fijamente

-Oh… bu-bueno pero… no es un regalo como tal, es mi anillo después de todo

-Me lo regalaste Alexander, es un regalo y uno hermoso por su significado.

Las puertas de lugar se abrieron y la pareja que menos me imaginaba paso por esa puerta... o bueno si debería puesto que había escuchado de este lugar por ella pero aún así no dejaba de sorprenderme

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ahora entiendo porque corriste como alma que lleva el diablo ni bien terminamos el trabajo -rio Jace acercándose

-Jace déjalos en paz, no debí proponer venir a desayunar aquí hoy.

-Pudrete -respondí frunciendo el ceño

-Oye! Eres mi parabatai no puedes decirme cosas así

-Herondale porque tengo la desdicha de verte tan temprano? Peliroja -Magnus le sonrió a Clary a modo de saludo-

-Puedo y lo haré sino dejas de molestar -le conteste a Jace que se miraba ofendido

-Buenos días Magnus, no los molestamos mas nos sentaremos por allá -señalando la barra-

-Oye no me empujes, porque todo maltratan mi maravillosa persona esta mañana - Jace frunció el ceño mientras Clary reía y tiraba de él a la barra

* * *

 **MAGNUS**

-Es un molesto -frunció el ceño- por eso nunca le cuento nada sobre nosotros, siempre tiene que hace chistes idiotas.

\- Ya cielo, sabes que adoras a tu parabatai aunque sea un idiota -acaricie su mejilla con mi mano libre y él como siempre tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse y asentir -Entonces…

-Entonces que?

-Como es eso que saliste como alma que lleva el diablo? -Sonreí maliciosamente y su rubor se intensifico

-Por el ángel Magnus! No empieces tu también -frunció ceño nuevamente

-Hahaha Lo siento mi niño pero amo ver tus expresiones, son tan sinceras.

-Disfrutas riéndote de mi quieres decir …

-Por supuesto que no cariño -le guiñe un ojo mientras tomaba mi taza a medio beber estaba fría pero un chasquido podía solucionar eso- me divierto contigo, como nunca en toda mi basta existencia

-Yo también me divierto contigo -murmuro sin mirarme a los ojos

-Lo sé

-Y tu lo sabes todo… -rió

-No cuando se trata de ti, sin embargo es lo que hace nuestra relación mucho mas emocionante -tome el ultimo sorbo de mi capuchino y deje la taza sobre la mesa- y bueno que quieres hacer hoy?

-Además de dormir?

-Si cariño -reí- y aunque se me ocurren cosas mas interesante que hacer en nuestra cama, te dejaré dormir porque se que estas cansado -Y una vez mas, el rubor cubre su rostro pero también sonrió

-Quiero escuchar esas cosas cuando despierte -contesto sorprendiéndome con sus palabras.  
Aparto la mirada un segundo antes de seguir hablando- Creo que me mantengo en pie casi puramente por adrenalina y entrenamiento pero en cuanto lleguemos a casa caeré muerto por lo menos 8 horas

-Puedes dormir todo lo que quieras y cuando despiertes veremos que hacer -le hice señas a la camera para que trajera la cuenta mientras sacaba la billetera

* * *

 **ALEC**

Cuando le hizo señas a la camarera supe que nos estábamos yendo por ende busque mi billetera, no pensaba dejar que pagara todo él.

-Ni lo pienses Alenxander, pago yo esta vez -dijo mientras dejaba su billetera sobre la mesa

-Pero yo te invite

-Pero yo te invite primero anoche, esto fue para compenzar -sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y yo me sentía malditamente timido

-Si estoy hiriendo tu orgullo de macho te dejaré pagar la proxima

-Magnus! deja de reirte a costa mia.

-No puedo no hacerlo bebe -replico riendose- amo tus expresiones son tan originales

-Me haces sentir como un crio y lo detesto -me cruze de brazos molesto

-Tecnicamente lo eres, mas si pensamos en mi edad -Se puso serio pero recupero la sonrisa en un instante y me guiño un ojo -aunque eres lo suficientemente adullto para divertirte como tal

No pude responder porque la camarera llego con la cuenta y Magnus pago por lo que simplemente me puse de pie, tome mi abrigo y bufanda.

-Dame eso cielo -me quito la bufanda de mis manos y yo lo observe confuso

-Me alegra que uses la bufanda que te regale -Me sonrió mientras acomodaba la bufanda en mi cuello

-Tu me la regalaste por supuesto que la usaría, además es bonita y la compraste pensando en mi

* * *

 **MAGNUS**

-Sabes lo terriblemente adorable que te vez cuando te pones timido? -le susurre acercandome a su oido

-Cállate y vamos -frunció el ceño evitando mirarme mientras se prendía el abrigo

Alec se acerco a la barra a saludar a su parabatai y a la peliroja quien me saludo desde allí con la mano.

Vamos -dijo pasando al lado mio en dirección a la salida

-Un momento my pretty boy, por que la prisa -reí mientras el se tensionaba por un instante y volteaba a verme

-Eh?

Su confución solo duro un par de segundos pues entendió apenas le tendí mi mano

-Oh... si, perdón -retrocedió sobre sus pasos y me tomó la mano antes de seguir caminando.

* * *

El aire frio de la mañana los recibió en la calle en la que aún apenas se filtraba el sol y la pareja comenzo a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

-...Lo... lo siento, creo que aún no me acostumbro

-A darle la mano a un hombre? a tener novio? o a que? -pregunto el brujo con picardia

-A... sentirme tan libre de hacer lo que quiera y ser lo que quiero ser

-...-suspira sonriendo- Diablos bebe ...

-Que? -él ojiazul miro curiosamente al brujo de felina mirada y este solo le sonrió y tiro de la mano que tenían unidas para darle un beso que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. el cazador abrió mucho los ojos por instante de la sorpresa por semejante demostración de afecto en plena calle pero se relajo enseguida bajo la dulce presión de la boca de Magnus. Jadeando se separaron finalmente

-Mmmnn... mejor nos apuramos en llegar antes de que abuse de ti en plena calle -El cálido aliento del brujo en contraste con la fría piel de porcelana del pelinegro trajo nuevos escalofríos al muchacho y un intenso rubor en sus mejillas

-Por el Angel Magnus, no hagas esas cosas en cualquier lugar -completamente sonrojado tiro de la mano del brujo mientras este reía.

No había nada que Magnus amará mas que la sinceridad plena de Alec para expresarse, las expresiones tan única del cazador y sus brillantes ojos azules en los que con gusto podía perderse...

-Magnus, me estas escuchando?

-No cielo, lo siento, que dijiste?

-No importa, solo apuremos el paso, quiero llegar a casa y dormir

\- Todo sobre ti es importante bebe

Alec solo sonrió apenado y se perdieron en las calles de aquel bello día invernal.

FIN ~


End file.
